Mina
Mina (M/'ick and N/'ina) is the friendship pairing of Mick Campbell and Nina Martin. They don't talk very frequently throughout the show or get much screen time together, but are still liked among fans. It is highly unlikely they will get together as Mick moved to Australia, and Nina is in America. Mick kissed her on the cheek of the night of the play in Season 1 because Mick plays the father of Nina's character, Sally (Mick, unknowingly, is based on Robert Frobisher-Smythe and Nina on Sarah). Also, both characters did not return for Season 3 (although Bobby Lockwood, Mick's portrayer, had a cameo in the Season 3 Finale, but not as Mick). This couple is most likely for not to happen romantically in the show since neither one of them came back for Season 3 or The Touchstone of Ra. View the Mina Gallery page. Mina Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies * Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of Nina and teases him when he realizes that Fabian likes her. * Mick was the only one not to show up for Nina's initiation, possibly because he did not agree with it. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Mick and Nina almost run into eachother in the doorway. House of Discovery / House of Hyper * Mick claims that he stole the key from Victor rather than Nina, setting off the chain of claims. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mick and Nina stand next to each other when everyone's in Patricia's room and don't seem to mind that they're so close together. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms * Nina makes up a lie to keep Mick from knowing the truth about the mystery. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *When everyone is trying to cook, Nina and Mick are right beside each other. House of Drama / House of Codes *In the play, Mick is Nina's father. *Mick's character kisses Nina's character on the cheek. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Nina waves goodbye to Mick from the top of the stairs as Mick leaves for the try-outs. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Nina offers to distract Mick. *Nina flirts with while she's supposed to be distracting him. *Nina continuously giggled with Mick. *Nina watches Mick leave when she sits back down. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Nina laughs at Mick (and Fabian) dancing. * Mick goes to look for Nina and the rest of Sibuna. * Mick cheers for Fabina when they kissed. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Once she returns, Nina smiles at Mick and waves to him. *Mick waves back as you can see his hand. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *When Mick and Mara are walking over to Nina and Fabian, Mick smiles at Nina. *Mick and Mara invite Nina and Fabian on a double date with them. *Nina seems excited for the double date. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Nina's plans to sneak into the cellar go away because of Mick's going away party (which she wanted to go to). *Nina (and the other residents in Anubis) plan the theme "make it seem like we don't care and then we jump out and tell him we love him." for Mick's surprise leaving party. *Nina (and the other residents) love Mick. *Nina attends Mick's leaving party. *Nina (with the other girls) takes pictures of Mick and the boys at his leaving party. *Before Mick leaves, Nina says goodbye to him. *Nina (along with Amber,and Fabian) go to the cellar to get Mick's leaving off of their minds. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Article stubs